Different on the inside
by mmflsc
Summary: This is a story where grown up Edmund Pevensie meets Anna (an original character) who seems different from all the other girls he has met. She teaches him the meaning of living through her own experience, an invisible illness. Her illness is written based on my actual experience so I hope some people with invisible illness, or chronic illness can relate. Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Please leave reviews when you read my story! This is my first time writing a story and I appreciate any advice :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Her hair was straight and black but he couldn't be sure if he should call it dark brown when he saw how bronze brown it looked when the sunlight shone through her hair. It was cut above her shoulders but he could tell that it would be sleek and straight if it were long. He tried to imagine it long but having them bluntly cut at the chin and yet working so well for her, it was hard to.

Edmund had seen her often having coffee by herself at a cafe near where he worked. She was usually dressed quite casually so he couldn't tell if she was still a student or not. She wasn't the type of girl you can't take your eyes off of because of her prettiness but he couldn't help but watch how she confidently seemed to be enjoying her own company. Edmund, for one, wouldn't dare walk into a cafe to kill time without something to do, a book, or at the least his iPhone. This girl would just drink her coffee, smile, then stare off into space. He couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking or what kind of person she was. It would have ended at wondering if it wasn't for today. For some reason the cafe was crowded than usual and the only open seat was at the counter beside the girl he had watched for a few weeks now.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Edmund asked the girl.

"Oh, no I don't mind, go ahead" she smiled and nodded towards the seat.

She went back to staring out the window in front of her, but Edmund got up the courage to talk to her.

"Why is it so crowded here today? It's never this crowded." he turned to the girl.

The girl looked at him surprised for a second that he had talked to her, but soon replied.

"Don't you know? They're shooting a movie near here and apparently some of the cast are taking a break here and all the fans followed them."

"Oh" he felt sort of embarrassed and discouraged that the conversation seemed to have ended.

The girl took out her phone and fumbled with it, then placed it in front of him. The phone showed a website of a movie expected to be in theaters in 2 years.

"Wow I didn't know they were filming this here." He said, thinking 2 years wasn't too far away.

"Yeah, but 2 years. I wonder where I'll be, if I'm alive." The girl said this so plainly with a smile, it startled Edmund for a moment.

"What do you mean if you're alive?"

"It's 2 years. Anything could happen." She said as a matter of fact-ly.

"Who knows where we'll be or what we'll go through."

Edmund thought about it, not sure about the being alive part, but the girl had already gone back to enjoying her cup of coffee.

He wanted to ask her what made her feel that way but he didn't want to come off as too nosy so he stayed quiet and stared out the window.

"Do you come to this cafe a lot? You said it's usually not this crowded."

"Um, yes, I have a job near here and I come here for coffee often."

"That's nice. I really like this cafe, it makes me feel" she paused "at home" she said looking out the window with an expression which was quite hard to read.

After a few minutes passed in silence between them, Edmund realized he had to get back to work. He thought about asking for her number but was too embarrassed so he decided to at least tell her his name.

"I'm Edmund, by the way. It was nice talking to you..."

"Anna, I'm Anna"

"Well it was nice talking to you, Anna. I hope to see you here again?"

It came out rather like a question for he wasn't sure she felt the same way.

"Sure, that'd be nice" Anna smiled and waved him good bye.

Edmund left the cafe with a small smile on his face and walked back to work, hoping it won't be long before seeing Anna again.

Edmund tried to visit the cafe as often as he could in hopes of seeing Anna again. He thought about what he would say to her when he finally did see her and he also thought about the last and only conversation they had. The words "if I'm alive" stuck in his mind and he really wanted to know what made her think this way. He could only hope waiting her around like this would not be considered stalking but he just had to see her again.

It was three weeks after that Edmund saw Anna again, which was quite a surprise for him since he usually saw her having coffee at the cafe more often. She also had out a lot of papers on the table which was different from those days he had watched her enjoying her own company.

"Hey, it's Edmund, we talked a few weeks ago?"

"Hi, of course, when they were filming that movie, right?"

Edmund nodded, glad she remembered.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all, let me clear this out of the way" she said as she gathered all the papers and pushed them into her bag, before moving the bag for Edmund to sit down.

"So what's with all the paperwork?"

"Oh, just work."

"So you work around here?"

"On Fridays, yes" she said with a smile.

"I usually have free time before work so I stop by here to get a cup of coffee or a snack."

Edmund wondered why he hadn't seen her the last two Fridays but didn't ask for he didn't want to seem like a stalker.

"What did you get?" Anna asked pointing at the bag he had put down on the table.

"Oh, it's some Christmas cookies."

"Do you want one?"

"If it's okay with you."

He handed her the bag and couldn't help but watch her take one and look at it so happily. She seemed to have notice him watching and looked at him quizzically. He blushed and took a sip of his coffee.

"This is really good" she smiled.

He tried to smile back without looking too happy.

After a few more conversations mostly about some main facts about each other and they left the cafe together. It only seemed natural then to ask for her number so he did, and she gave it to him willingly. They said their goodbyes and each walked to their destinations.

What he learned about her in the conversations they had were that she was only a year younger than him, 23, and she was half Japanese, half American. She was a piano teacher and taught lessons at different classes everyday except on weekends. Edmund could tell that there was some story she wasn't telling but he could tell there was something different about her. She seemed to know where she stood in life and she also seemed very appreciative of normal things most people would take for granted. He wanted to know her story. He wanted to understand her, but at the same time was afraid that knowing too much about her would change his life around. He couldn't tell why he felt that way, but he just did, and he very well was right. He didn't see what was coming, or more precisely what was already there but he couldn't see.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edmund and Anna became pretty good friends through text and the occasional coffee at their usual cafe, but today was the first time meeting each other some place else. Edmund waited in front of a casual yet nice restaurant on a Saturday night wondering if this was a date or just two friends going out to dinner. He didn't have the time to decide for she soon came jogging toward him in her usual Chester coat, but he did catch that she was wearing a skirt which he had never seen her wear. Maybe this was a date after all.

"Did I keep you waiting long?"

"No, I just got here a little early" he said shaking his head.

"Good"

They walked inside the restaurant and waited for the waiter to bring them water and their menus. Edmund watched as Anna looked at each menu with shining eyes, still wondering if this was a date or not.

"I think I'll get this" she said pointing, "what about you Edmund?"

Trying not to look too startled at the sound of his name he continued to read through the menus and when he finally decided, he pointed and said,"I'll try this."

"Okay, that sounds good." She looked around for a waiter.

As the waiter took their orders he asked her what she had been doing before their dinner.

"I was practicing my flute with my ensemble members and teacher for the concert we have next month."

"Oh, that sounds nice, when is it?"

"December 20th, it's a Sunday."

"Maybe I can go see."

"Really?" Her eyes lit up with joy. It made him feel like he had to go.

After talking about her upcoming concert, she asked what he had been doing earlier.

"Well, I had to go grocery shopping with my sister, who lives with me, and then I made lunch then did some reading."

"So you live with your sister, just the two of you?"

"Yeah, my parents didn't want to let her live alone unless it was the college dormitory and she didn't want to do that."

"Wow, you two must be very close. But why didn't she want to live on campus?"

That started another conversation that lasted through their meal.

When it was time for them to leave he thought it would be right to pay for dinner when Anna pulled out her wallet and asked the waiter to pay separately. He felt discouraged that she didn't seem to be seeing this dinner as a date but went along with it.

Before they left the table, she asked the waiter for some more water. When the waiter came back with the water she took out something which he realized were medicine.

"Are you sick with something?"

"Um, no I'm just not feeling very well these days but I'm fine as long as I take my medicine." She said with a smile.

They soon left the restaurant with full stomachs and walked side by side to the train station.

"So which train are you taking?" Anna asked.

"Actually, I'm not. This is my station and I walk home from here."

"Oh, sorry I made you walk all the way with me."

"No, it was nice talking to you. Besides, I'm not going to let you walk to the station by yourself at night."

"Of course" she smiled challengingly.

He smiled back with one eyebrow pushed up which made her laugh.

"Well thanks for walking me here and I had a great time. Good night" she smiled, genuinely this time.

He said "good night" with a grin on his face and walked out of the station turning back a few times to see Anna waving.

When he got home, Lucy, his sister immediately saw how happily he was grinning and did not have second thoughts about pointing it out.

"Well look who's all smiling and happy"

"What?" He tried to sound normal and hide his smile.

"Tell me, I thought you were going out to dinner with a friend. Did that friend just turn into something more than a friend?"

"What are you talking about she's just my friend."

"Ah, so it is a girl!"

"Lucy are you listening to what I'm saying?"

"Sure, sure, she's your friend, right?" She said with a smile, "so what's her name?"

"Is she coming to our apartment anytime soon?"

"When do I get to meet her?"

"You're not going to meet her anytime soon" Edmund said with a laugh.

He was pretty sure Lucy and Anna would get along very well but he didn't want that to take away the friendship he had with her.

"Fine, but I can tell you like her and you can't lie to yourself, you know." Lucy muttered loud enough for Edmund to hear.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was only a few days later, after work when Edmund saw Anna sitting on the bench outside the train station. She was sitting there with headphones on and looking down at the ground with an occasional glance up towards the train time schedule. Edmund decided to walk up to her.

"Hey, Anna, what are you doing here?"

She took off her headphones and looked up with a questioning expression, so he tried again.

"What are you doing here?"

She looked straight not looking at him and seemed to be thinking about something. When she spoke, her voice seemed a little weak than usual.

"I don't feel very well so I'm just resting here, but I'll be fine."

"If your not feeling well shouldn't you head on home?"

She laughed, "I'd love too but I'm feeling nauseated and getting on a train is not a good idea at the moment."

"Oh," Edmund sat down next to her.

"Is this why you take those medicines?"

"Yea, they usually help but I sometimes have these flares that nothing can seem to cure."

"I guess it's what you would call an invisible illness, I don't look sick do I?"

He stared at her, and she was right. She didn't look distressed nor were her face colors turning blue or green. She looked just as she did few nights before, maybe except for the frown she had on her face.

"So, are you going to be able to get home?"

"I hope so," she trailed off. Just then he had an idea.

"How about you come to my place? You can sleep in my sister, Lucy's room."

He said it quickly, hoping that if she thought he was crazy, he could just say he was kidding.

But Anna looked up wide eyed and tears slightly welling up.

"Is it really okay with you and Lucy?"

"Of course," Edmund said with a smile, glad and nervous at the same time. He stood up and held his hand out for her to stand up.

She took it gratefully and didn't let go even after she was already standing.

They walked side by side not saying a word to each other. If Edmund realized that they were still holding hands, he didn't mention it, because he thought she needed the comfort and maybe this would be the last time he ever held her hand.

When they got to a small but somewhat home-y apartment, they stopped.

"This is it," Edmund said pointing to the 3rd floor.

Anna slipped her hand out of Edmund's and said a quiet thank you.

She followed him into the entrance and onto the elevator. She wasn't talking and Edmund couldn't quite be sure if she was feeling okay or not.

When they got to the front door and Edmund turned the keys, Lucy came running towards him.

"Hey Ed, guess wha-" she stopped mid-sentence when she saw Anna not quite looking well.

"What happened?" She whispered.

"This is Anna and she's sick and she couldn't bare riding the train home," he whispered back, "and I thought she could sleep in your room?"

"And I sleep on the couch?"

"Why can't she sleep in your bed?"

"How about you sleep in my room, Lu, and I'll sleep on the couch"

"I'm not sure she'd want to sleep in a guy's room"

"Fine," Lucy finally agreed.

"Um, I don't mind sleeping on the couch" Anna piped up.

"No, that's fine Anna, I'm Lucy by the way, and you need a good night sleep."

"Thank you, both of you," said Anna and followed Lucy to her bedroom.

Lucy let Anna take her coat off and hung them on the door for her. She then led Anna to the bed on the right side of the room and helped her lay down.

"Anything you want, Anna?"

"Sorry, but I'd like a glass of water if you don't mind"

"No problem, and don't be sorry," Lucy smiled.

When Lucy got back with the glass of water, Anna was half asleep but managed to take a sip of water before falling asleep again. Lucy said "good night" and closed the door slowly and quietly, shutting out the light coming in from the living room.

* * *

 **Finally Anna's invisible illness shows. I'm still not sure whether Narnia should actually come out or not, tell me what you think, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Anna woke up in the middle of the night with a grumble from her stomach. She was hungry. She walked to the living room in the dim light. She could see a laptop was open and still on. Walking toward it she saw Edmund on the couch. He must have heard her for he was looking up at her still in a daze from sleep.

"What's wrong Anna?"

"Um, I'm hungry. I actually haven't had dinner yet."

Edmund smiled. She seemed to be feeling a little better, and she seemed like a lost puppy looking for someone to help her out. He rolled out from under the layers of blankets on the couch and walked up to her. They looked at each other in the dim light for a few seconds before Edmund broke the silence.

"We had pasta for dinner. They're leftovers, but I could heat it in the microwave if you want."

"Sure, that would be nice."

"And, thank you Edmund."

"For what?" She was standing close behind him and it made him a little nervous.

She put her head on Edmund's back, leaning onto him ever so slightly.

"For everything," she said weakly.

He could feel his cheeks slightly heating and turning pink, but tried to tell himself that she needed a lot of comfort right now. And he was glad to give it. He only hoped that Lucy wouldn't walk in on them, breaking this eerily quiet yet comfortable silence, except for the humming of the microwave.

He felt the weight of her head leave as the microwave dinged and he moved towards the microwave to grab the plate of pasta out. He reached for a fork in a drawer as he felt Anna watch him.

He turned around and smiled, "You can go sit at the dining table. I'll take this right over"

"Do you want something to drink?"

"Water is fine, can I help?"

"No it's fine, you're sick, just wait at the table, okay, Anna?"

"Thanks, Edmund"

He liked how she said his name instead of just saying "thanks". He walked to the table with a plate on one hand and cup in the other.

"You look like a waiter," she laughed.

It made him blush and he was glad they still hadn't turn the lights up. He walked to the light switch and faced the wall, waited for heat to leave his cheeks, then turned the lights on.

Anna's hair was a bit messy but seemed to work on her blunt bob. Her skin was also glowing and he thought that she was too pretty to be sick.

She caught him staring and smiled weakly and said, "this is good. Did you make them?"

"Yeah, just some pasta and pasta sauce and stuff, you know."

He decided to sit down across from her with a glass of water for himself.

"So are you feeling better now?"

"A little"

There was a moment of silence.

"What exactly are you sick with?"

Another silence.

"I'm not sure." Anna answered quietly.

"I've had a lot of tests done but nothing really seem to be the exact cause of everything."

She started eating her pasta as to avoid more questions and Edmund just watched her.

She looked perfectly normal and she always seemed so confident yet here she is, battling an illness that she has no idea what it is. He wondered how she could be so strong all the time. She never let it slip that she was this sick. She made it not seem like a big deal when she talked about it. He couldn't figure out what she actually was feeling or thinking on the inside.

He must have been staring too long again for she sensed it and looked up.

"If you're worried, I'll be fine by tomorrow to go home."

"You don't have to force yourself to ride on trains if you don't feel well enough, you know."

"I think Lucy really would like the company anyways"

Anna let out a laugh.

"Thanks, we'll see in the morning."

She finished eating her dinner and took the plate to the sink.

"Should I wash this?"

"No," he stopped her, "I'll do it, you go get more rest"

"Thanks, but before that a little more water for my medicines?"

"Sure"

After she took her medicine, she walked back to Lucy's room and quickly fell asleep.

Edmund cleaned up the dishes she used and after he was done, he decided to go check on Anna.

She was curled up in his sister's bed sleeping peacefully. He couldn't help but want to see her face more so he pushed back her hair out of her face.

Just then she moved and grabbed his hand which was right above her ear, and pulled it in front of her face. He could slightly feel her breath on his hand. He tried to pull his hand out but she held on and wouldn't let him go, so he sat down by the bed and put his head down beside her.

* * *

 **Thanks to halcyontides for the nice reviews and advices! Please leave a review whether it be a nice comment or a it should be this way comment. All reviews are welcome since this is my first story and I appreciate any reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The morning sunlights danced through the orange curtains of Lucy's room. Edmund woke up with a view of Anna's peacefully sleeping face and realized he had fallen asleep beside the bed with her. He quickly pulled his hand out of Anna's and quietly exited the room only to find Lucy already sitting at the dining table, eating cereal.

"How's Anna?"

"You seemed to have stayed in there for a while, or did you sleep in there?"

Edmund blushed, "I just went in there to check on her."

"She's sleeping peacefully so I guess she's feeling better."

"So did you find out what she's sick with?"

"Not exactly, she's had tests done but it's not a disease, or that's what she said."

"Poor Anna, it must suck to not know what's causing all the sickness. And I'm guessing this isn't the first time she got sick?"

Edmund shook his head, "I've seen her take medicines a while back."

"Do you think," Lucy paused, "if we had my healing cordial, we could cure her?"

"I wish we could, Lu, but you know we aren't going back. I mean you're already in college and I, well, I've already graduated and am already working."

Lucy looked down at her cereal disappointedly. It had been a while since they brought up anything from Narnia. She too was pretty sure that their time there was over but for Anna's invisible illness, Narnia seemed like the best solution.

"I wish we could go back," Lucy spoke staring at the table, "even for a day."

Then, a figure appeared at the door.

"Good morning Anna! How are you feeling?" Lucy said with the happiest tone she could muster up.

"Better, thanks Lucy, for letting me sleep in your bed"

"No problem!"

Edmund glanced at Lucy, hoping she wouldn't say anything about Narnia or anything magic related. He didn't want Anna to think they were crazy.

"Do you think you can eat cereal?" Lucy asked holding two different types, one in each hand.

"I think I'll have the granola," Anna said pointing to the right.

"You and Edmund have the same taste in cereals!" She giggled.

Anna smiled. Lucy seemed like such a happy person, and she really loved happy people.

"I think I can take the train home today."

"Are you sure? We don't mind if you stay another day, would we Ed?"

"Um, no that'd be fine but I'm sure she should go home."

"I'm sure your parents are worried, I'll take the train home with you." Edmund said.

Lucy glanced at Edmund, grinning. He gave her back a 'what?' look.

"As much as I'd like to say no thank you, I think I really need the support and comfort."

"What time should we leave? I should call my mom."

They all turned to the clock on the wall which showed it was 8:30.

"9:30?" Edmund asked.

Anna nodded and told them she needed to go call her parents.

When it was time for her to leave Lucy handed her a bottle of water.

"I hope you feel better."

"Thank you, Lucy."

"Come on let's get going," Edmund rushed them.

When the two of them got to the station, Anna started to look for something in her bag.

"What is it?"

"My headphones," she said pulling them out.

"Do they help?"

"I think they do."

Edmund smiled in response.

As the train arrived Anna got on and he followed.

"Don't you want to sit?"

"No it's better for me to stay standing, but you can sit if you'd like."

"Oh, that's fine, I'll stand with you"

So they stood together, not saying much after that since Anna had on her headphones. She would shift from leaning on the door to standing straight, then back again. Edmund could tell that this ride wasn't being easy for her.

After they rode for about twenty minutes, Anna moved to get off at the next station. Edmund stayed close by hoping she could make it home alright. As they got off and out of the station, Anna took off her headphones.

She looked at Edmund and smiled, "only a 10 minute walk from here."

He nodded.

He didn't want to overwhelm her so he kept quiet the rest of the way home. When they came to an apartment she rang the bell. Soon, a woman, who looked quite like Anna appeared and started talking in Japanese. Anna just nodded and walked into the house.

"Well then I should probably go," Edmund pointed towards the streets.

"Oh no please stay. Have some tea, you must be Edmund?" the woman asked.

"Yes, I'm Edmund and you are her..."

"Mom" she answered.

So this was her mother, Edmund thought to himself.

He didn't want to seem impolite so he let himself in for tea. Apparently their tradition was to take their shoes off inside the house. Anna's mother offered him slippers so he put them on. He was told sit in the dining room. Just as he was starting to worry about what kind of "tea" they had, Anna's mother spoke up.

"Would you like normal English tea or green tea?"

He hoped English tea meant the normal kind of tea he was used to drinking and decided to go with the former. As Anna's mother sat down with both their teas, she started talking about how this sickness had been going on and off for almost two years. She seemed more worried than Anna herself and told him that they've been told that her flute playing had somehow overworked her neck.

"Flute is what she does, I really hope there will be a day she can live like the normal girl she used to be."

When Edmund got up to leave her mother showed him to her room instead of the front door. She handed him a cup of water.

"She might be awake," and with that she disappeared into the kitchen.

He slowly opened the door but all he could hear was the sound of Anna sleeping. He decided to leave the cup on her desk and before leaving, patted her head ever so gently.

He walked to the kitchen and said a thank you for the tea and headed for the door.

Anna's mother walked him out.

"Thank you for yesterday and today. It was very nice of you." She smiled the same smile as Anna.

"No problem," Edmund said and walked out into the cold streets.

* * *

 **So this chapter is a bit longer than the others and not much drama so it might be boring, sorry! But Narnia was mentioned for the first time, and I think I finally figured out how I'm going to put Narnia into the story. Anyways, although this is a modern AU, just assume they've been to Narnia the same way they did in the books and movies, just in modern times. Please leave reviews, they make my day! As some of you may know from reading the summary I am basically going through what Anna is going through with her sickness, so anything that makes my day is welcome, and any reviews are welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When Anna woke up, she was in her bedroom and she noticed a cup of water on her desk. She remembered that she had finally gotten home after staying at Edmund's apartment. Edmund.

She slowly got up from bed and went into the kitchen to find her mom.

" _Mom_ ," she said in Japanese, " _did Edmund already leave_?"

" _Yes, Anna, it's already noon_."

" _He's a nice person. You should contact him and thank him, you didn't exactly say anything to him when you got home. You just walked into your bedroom and fell asleep_."

" _Oh_ ," Anna put her hand to her head. He must have thought she wasn't being appreciative.

She walked slowly back to her room to find her iPhone still inside her coat.

She had one text message.

From Edmund.

She opened it.

'Hey, hope you're feeling a bit better. Thank your mom for me for offering me tea.'

It had come in an hour ago.

She wondered if he had looked into her room before leaving. She hoped she had her face covered with a blanket or at least her hair somehow. Wait, since when did she care what she looked like when she was asleep? She pushed the thought out of her mind.

She typed into her iPhone to reply.

'Sorry if I seemed rude when we got home. I really needed to lay down. But thank you so much, I feel a little better and at least I'm home.'

She hit send.

Then, she remembered that he had said something about having tea with her mom.

" _Mom, what did you talk about with Edmund? He stayed for tea right? He said thanks by the way_."

" _Nothing important, but he seemed very worried about you so I told him you always turn out okay after a few days or so_."

" _You didn't say anything embarrassing did you_?"

" _Now why would I do that?_ "

" _Because you're Mom, that's why_."

She smiled. Anna wasn't sure if this was a good smile or not.

She went back to her room as her mom got back to making lunch for her, and checked her iPhone.

1 message.

She opened it only to find out it was from Lucy. She felt herself being disappointed and wondered why.

'Hey, it's Lucy! Are you feeling better? I hope you get well soon and come over when you're feeling well next time!'

The exclamation marks definitely sounded like Lucy, not that she'd known the girl for long, but it made her smile.

'Thanks Lucy, I will definitely be looking forward to that :) '

She waited for the message to be sent, then walked back to the kitchen to see what her mom had cooked for her.

After lunch, her mom left for her part time job and Anna had nothing to do so she decided to go to bed again. She wasn't feeling as bad anymore but she was t feeling well enough to do anything else. To her surprise it wasn't very hard to fall back asleep.

 _She was walking inside the woods with a casual yet pretty dress. She could tell she was dreaming. It seemed like summer for it was warm enough to be in short sleeves. She felt good. It wasn't like the good days she has, it was like before getting sick, when she was normally healthy. She enjoyed the healthiness inside her and danced around in the sunlight. Soon Lucy joined her in the woods._

 _"Anna you're not sick anymore! You're cured!"_

 _"Yeah, it looks like I am!"_

 _Edmund also appeared riding on her horse, the wind blowing in his dark hair._

 _"You're not sick anymore?"_

 _"Nope! I can spin without feeling dizzy!" Anna giggled and spun around._

 _Lucy joined her, "Anna if we keep this up you are going to get dizzy whether you're sick or not!" She fell back laughing hysterically._

 _Anna also fell back only to be caught by Edmund._

 _"You might not be sick but that doesn't mean spinning doesn't make you dizzy." He laughed._

 _"Yeah, you should have said that earlier." They all laughed, sitting in the woods with warm sun rays slicing through the leaves._

Anna woke up feeling pretty well compared to earlier and she thought back on her dream. It was such a nice dream. To be able to feel healthy again, even if it was a dream, was amazing. She longed to dream the dream again but she couldn't make herself fall asleep anymore. It would scare herself to think so, but sometimes she wished she could just sleep forever. Of course that was only on the bad days she'd have, but she felt like she would never feel as healthy as she did before this sickness. And that made her sad especially on days like this where doing normal things were something close to a dream.

* * *

 **This chapter is a bit short but I hope you enjoy it. This is probably the first and one of the few chapters in Anna's point of view. And please leave a review so I can write a better story! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is short but I hope you enjoy! I am feeling a little better like Anna right now :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

After a few weeks later, Anna was feeling relatively well and her concert was coming up in a week, so she hoped it stayed that way, at least until the end of the concert. It was a Friday and she walked into the café as usual, hoping to see Edmund. Although they had texted each other, they hadn't actually seen each other since the day Anna got sick. Just as she grabbed her coffee and sat down at the counter, Edmund walked in. She felt her eyes brighten and then being embarrassed about feeling so, looked down at her coffee to avoid her face showing.

"Anna"

"Edmund! It's nice to see you!" She couldn't help feel overly joyful.

"How are you feeling? Your concert is next week right?" He sat down beside her.

"I'm feeling pretty well. Can you come to the concert?"

"Yeah, I'll be there with Lucy."

"Thanks. I'll be looking for you two in the audience." She smiled.

She seemed so well. So normal. He couldn't believe how sick she must have been to not even be able to take the train home. She didn't look sick at all. Neither was she acting like it. It was as if she just had the flu for a few days and was back to being normal.

She seemed to have notice Edmund looking at her curiously and tilted her head as to say "what?"

Edmund shook his head saying "nothing" and took a sip of his coffee.

"So how is your flute practice going?"

"Pretty good, I think we're sounding rather good to be honest. And it's a lot of fun. Being able to play with the others. Not getting sick."

So she did think about her sickness even when she wasn't sick.

"Why do you keep playing the flute if that could be one of the problems causing your sickness?"

"Well, I did quit for like 3 months. It didn't change anything. If it's not going to change anything, I might as well do what I want to do, right?"

"Right," Edmund said unsure of himself. She could get her sick again from playing too much, especially from all the practice he'd heard she's been doing.

"I'll be fine!" Anna said as if she read his mind. "Besides, I decided to skip my last practice which is at my teacher's house and that is a long train ride from here. I don't want to risk getting sick the day before." She smiled, like she knew what she was doing and everything would work out the way they were planned.

She was just the way Edmund has first seen her, so sure of herself. It was like she knew exactly what she was doing, what she wanted, and how she's going to get it. But at the same time he knew that she couldn't do everything that she wanted. She probably wanted to go to that last practice instead of waiting at home just so she won't get sick. She probably wanted to play her flute even more so she could get ready for her concert. If she really did feel these things, she never showed it and that astounded Edmund yet at the same time scared him.

"So I have practice near here tomorrow, and it's only until noon. Do you think I can finally go over to your house when I'm not sick like Lucy said?"

"I don't know, you should probably go home and rest. We can do that after the concert is over."

Anna pouted. She looked like a young girl pouting at him for telling her no.

"Fine but you better start cleaning up because as soon as I'm in my winter break I'm coming over!"

Edmund smiled. He liked how close they had become. Especially after her sick day. He really wished she could stay this way all the time.

"I hope I'll stay this way for a while." Anna said as if she read his mind.

"I hope so too."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Another short chapter, I hope it's not too boring.**

* * *

Chapter 8

On the day of the concert Anna woke up feeling quite well and the almost 40 minute train ride to the concert hall was not a bad trip. Once she got to the hall, there were so many things to do.

She did everyone's hair as others rehearsed and when it was time for her to rehearse they didn't have much time.

Soon the concert started and she quickly changed into her dress and did her makeup. Her hair was already done before she left home just so she could do her friends'. She barely had time to become nervous. Soon after, it was almost time for her to go up on stage so she played the flute in the practice room for a few minutes and then followed her ensemble members on stage.

As she went up on stage, she saw her parents and also Edmund and Lucy two rows behind them. She beamed a smile at them and bowed.

As they tuned themselves to the piano, she felt excited. If she did feel nervous at all, it was a good kind of nervous. When they were ready to play, she looked at each member and nodded. They were ready.

As the sound of the flutes filled the hall, Edmund saw how Anna seemed to be enjoying herself. He could understand why she wouldn't quit playing flute; she loved it so much. He let his ears fill with their sound. They even sounded like they were having fun, not that he knew anything about flute or classic music. He almost forgot that Anna was sick. She seemed so carefree. Maybe she would stay this way for a while. He really hoped so, and so did Anna.

Soon enough, the concert ended with a big encore and everyone headed out to meet their family and friends. Anna waved to her parents and came to see Edmund and Lucy instead.

"Thanks for coming, both of you." She had such a big grin on her face.

"Anna, you sounded great and you look beautiful in your dress, doesn't she Ed?"

She was wearing a light blue long dress that reminded Edmund of Cinderella and with her hair done and more makeup than usual, she looked quite like a princess.

He must have been staring for too long since Lucy spoke up again.

"Ed can't take his eyes off of you!" She giggled.

"I almost forgot! We got flowers for you!"

She handed Anna a bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you! They're very pretty. You really didn't have to get anything."

"We wanted to!"

"Oh, can we get a picture with you?"

"Sure!"

They got Anna's parents to take a picture of all three of them and then each with Anna. When it was Edmund's turn he couldn't help but feel himself blush. Having photos taken was definitely not his thing but Lucy insisted and he didn't want to seem rude.

"This is the last time I'll ever take a picture with anyone" he muttered to Anna, making her laugh.

"So what do you think of my dress?"

"You looked pretty."

"Looked?" She said trying to sound offended.

"On stage" he teased.

"Shut up, and smile for the camera" Anna punched him playfully.

After they took their pictures she headed back stage to take pictures with her ensemble members and her family. Although they didn't have a chance to say good bye, she seemed busy so they decided to head on home.

"So, Anna really did look pretty didn't she?"

"Yea, I guess so" he said absentmindedly.

"She would make a beautiful princess!" Lucy exclaimed.

Edmund laughed. Girls and their thing about dresses. He really didn't get them. But it was true, she really did look beautiful.

Anna had a dinner that all the performers were going to, and she was glad she wasn't too tired to make it. They all talked about how fun it was, how each messed up a little, and how they wanted to have a concert again. Anna usually got very nervous on stage but after having been sick, just being able to perform was good enough for her. It let her enjoy the performance more. She thought to herself that there are good lessons she had learned because of the sickness, and it had definitely made her mentally stronger. She wanted to never forget the feeling of excitement of performing in a dress, on stage.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter is very short and maybe a bit boring, but I wanted a happy day chapter so here it is!**

* * *

Chapter 9

The week after the concert, was Christmas, and Anna and her parents invited Edmund and Lucy for dinner to thank them for taking care of Anna on her sick day. They arrived in a little more formal than usual clothes and they also brought small gifts for being invited to dinner.

"Thanks for inviting us, we were about to have a lonely Christmas dinner with just the two of us, my brother and I." Lucy laughed.

"We brought a few gifts." Edmund said, handing them to Anna's mom.

"What did you bring?" Anna whispered.

"Some candles and towels that Lucy picked out."

"Oh, sounds like my mom would love it." Anna smiled.

They were guided to the dining room where there already was a dinner, starting with chicken, was laid out. Anna brought them all glasses and some apple cider. Her parents offered Edmund sparkling wine so he accepted. They all held their drinks to each other's and said "Merry Christmas!" and took a sip of their own drink.

"So how are you feeling these days?" Edmund asked.

"Great, actually. I've been able to play my flute pretty much everyday since 2 or so weeks before the concert."

"Don't overwork yourself." He said worryingly.

"I won't. Besides I can't play when I'm sick, might as well play now" she smiled.

Everyone laughed, well at least Edmund tried. He was still worried about her getting tired from all the practice and the concert.

"So, when do I get to go to your place? It's winter break now!" Anna said happily.

"My winter break isn't here yet so you need to wait a little more." Edmund replied.

"Oh come on, hurry up while I'm feeling well!" She seemed to be in such a good mood, even though she hadn't had any alcohol.

"Do you not drink champagne?"

"No, I'm not allowed to drink any alcohol while I'm on these meds."

"Oh," Edmund felt sorry for asking.

"So how do you celebrate New Years?" Lucy asked.

That got Anna's parents talking about how they usually spent their New Years and they all enjoyed talking about how this New Years might go. Anna seemed very happy listening to everyone talk and being able to be a part of this dinner. Although she was smiling so big, Edmund felt like he saw sorrow in her smile sometimes. He hoped that he only imagined it.

"So when does your winter break start?" Anna asked.

"28th" Edmund answered.

"Oh can she come on the 28th? We can have an early New Year's Eve party!" Lucy said excitedly.

"Can I?" They both beamed at Edmund with puppy eyes.

"Fine, but Lucy we're not going all party on this so no other friends, okay?"

"I know!" The two girls looked at each other with big grins on their faces.

They had become quite close that sometimes Edmund envied Lucy. Before the concert, the two of them had even went shopping for some hair accessories without him, not that he would have been of any help in that department.

After they had some cake for dessert, it was time for them to go home.

"We'll see you on the 28th, Anna!" Lucy said as Anna led them out the door.

"Right, I can't wait." She smiled.

They waved goodbye to one another and soon the door closed, shutting the happy lights in.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reading this story! Short chapter again. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 10

December 28th was a sunny day, and the sky was cloudless. Lucy was decorating the living room with sparkles and Edmund was cleaning up the clutter near by. They were expecting Anna in a few hours and were trying to welcome her with a clean and neat room.

Lucy heard a phone vibrate and checked her phone on the table.

"Ed, I think I heard your phone vibrate."

"Okay," he replied and checked his iPhone which was sitting on the kitchen counter.

One new message.

He opened it to see that it was from Anna.

"Lu, Anna can't make it."

"What? Why?"

"She's not feeling well again."

"But she was fine a few days ago."

They looked at each other disappointedly.

"I think I'll go check up on her."

"Can I come too?" asked Lucy.

"Sure," Edmund replied and started getting ready to leave the house.

When they got to Anna's home, her mom let them in.

"I'm sorry she couldn't make it, and I have to tell you, I'm leaving for work now. Will you two be okay alone with her?"

Edmund and Lucy nodded.

Her mom nodded in return and left them for work after serving them each a cup of coffee.

"Anna?" Lucy called as Edmund showed her to Anna's room.

She looked worse than the other day they had let her stay at their place. She had her head in her hands as if she were having a migraine and twitching around to find a comfortable position.

She looked up from under the layers of blankets and forced a smile.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she lied, well at least it was true enough that she wasn't dying or anything.

"Do you want some water?" Lucy held up the glass that was by the bed.

"Thanks," she smiled weakly and took the cup, half sitting up.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it. I was fine yesterday." She sounded mad at herself, or at least her illness.

Lucy left the room to fill the glass once more with water.

"Sorry, Edmund. I hope Lucy's not mad at me."

"Don't worry, Anna." Edmund spoke for the first time since getting here.

"Maybe you can get some rest and when you feel well enough to stay up we can play UNO." He held up a bag which apparently contained the UNO cards Lucy insisted on bringing.

"Thanks, I think that'll work, as long as I don't have to ride the train, I shouldn't get any more sick than this." Anna smiled weakly.

Edmund left the room and met Lucy in the hallway to stop her from going back.

"Let's let her sleep for a while."

Lucy nodded, and they returned to their coffees in the dining room.

After an hour or so they heard Anna stumbling to the bathroom.

"Edmund!" Lucy exclaimed in worry.

They waited for her outside her room but she didn't come back.

"Lucy, do you think you can go check up on her?"

"Sure," she walked towards the bathroom.

"Anna? Are you alright?" She called through the door.

"Anna, is there anything I can get you?" She tried again.

No answer.

"Edmund, Anna's not answering!"

He also walked to the bathroom door and tried calling her, but no reply.

"Lucy, I think you need to check on her."

She nodded in agreement.

She tried the bathroom door and to her surprise and luckily it wasn't locked.

"Anna?" Lucy walked in as Edmund stayed behind.

There was another door so she knocked, but no answer. She tried that door as well but Anna was nowhere to be seen. Or in fact, the bathroom was nowhere in sight.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you to everyone reading this story! Hope you stick with me until the end!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Lucy found herself instead of in the bathroom, in what seemed like a forest in...

"Narnia!" She exclaimed.

Edmund had followed Lucy by then to see the door opening to a forest.

"Edmund! We're back in Narnia!"

They looked around in awe, remembering how beautiful Narnia was. The sun beamed through the trees and leaves danced around in the breeze.

"Anna!" Edmund called as he saw a girl on the ground not far from where they stood.

She looked up and smiled faintly.

Lucy ran up to her behind Edmund.

"Edmund, maybe if we can find my"

Edmund nodded before she could finish her sentence.

They both looked around and found what seemed like a castle luckily not too far away. Edmund reached for Anna and helped her up.

"Do you think you can walk a little?"

Anna nodded even though she could barely stay standing without leaning on his shoulders.

Lucy led the way as they slowly walked through the woods. When they finally reached the castle after what seemed like an hour, they were greeted by a stairway that made Edmund and Lucy feel sorry for Anna.

They walked up the stairs, Anna leaning on to the railing for support, and finally got her in a room and let her lie down on the bed.

"Take care of her, will you Ed?"

Edmund nodded. Lucy left the room to search for what she thought could make Anna feel better: the healing cordial.

It was almost an hour before Lucy returned and Anna had already fallen asleep with Edmund sitting in a chair and watching her.

"Did you find it?"

"Yes, should we give it a try?"

They both nodded and Lucy let a drop of the cordial slip in Anna's slightly open lips. Soon, Anna's expression relaxed. Lucy and Edmund sighed in relief.

"Let's let her sleep for a while."

"I'll leave a note for her on the bedside table." Lucy said as she grabbed something to write on.

Lucy placed the note beside the candle and left for her own room. Edmund followed after taking one last glance at Anna. Her face was no longer distraught and she was sleeping very peacefully. He closed the door quietly, so as to not wake her up.

Anna woke up to a dimly lit room. She wasn't in her room. She slowly started to remember what had happened. There were trees and they walked up stairs in some old castle like building. She looked around. The room looked like it could be of a castle with the big bed she was lying in and an antique looking chair and desk. The light seemed to be coming from the candle on the bedside table. By the candle was a note with writing that looked familiar.

'Anna, I hope you are feeling well. I'm in the room on the right and Ed is across from yours if you need us. -Lucy'

Anna decided to go find Lucy since she had been the one to leave the note. She walked out of her room to find herself in a hallway, also dimly lit by candle light. Then she realized she didn't know to which right Lucy was referring to since there were doors on either side of her room. She decided to go to Edmund's room instead. This she knew for sure must have been his room since there was a similar door right across from her room.

She tried knocking. No answer.

"Edmund?"

She tried turning the doorknob which surprisingly was not locked.

When she peeked inside she saw Edmund sitting at his desk reading something intently.

"Edmund?" She tried again.

He looked up this time startled, then smiled to see it was Anna.

"Anna, how are you feeling?"

"What happened? Where are we?"

Edmund let out a laugh. Anna didn't answer his question but she seemed well enough to be asking questions.

"Well," he started to tell her about Narnia and a little about how he had been here before. He didn't expect Anna to believe him instantly and was getting himself ready for more questions to follow but she sat down on his bed and stayed quiet.

"How are you feeling?"

Anna thought for a moment, then realized that she felt normally healthy for the first time in a while.

"Fine, like normal fine."

Edmund smiled.

"Lucy gave you a drop of her healing cordial that I just told you about. It must have worked."

Anna looked at him wide eyed, surprised that anything like that could actually exist.

"So I'm not dreaming all of this? My sickness isn't making me have weird dreams?"

Edmund shook his head, smiling.

She stared off into space trying to process what he had just told her. He walked over to her and sat on the bed facing towards her.

He looked into her candle lit warm, coffee brown eyes. He realized that she didn't have the crease in her eyebrows that he had gotten to know when she was having a 'sick' day.

"Do you believe me?"

She came back into the moment and stared at Edmund instead of through him.

"I guess so. If I didn't, I would be in denial since we're actually living it, right?"

He smiled. He liked how she thought of things. She was a little different from others he knew, but in a good way. She always seemed to be seeing the light in every situation.

"You should get some more sleep."

Edmund stood up and stuck his hand out for her to take. She took it and let go as soon as she was standing. He walked her over to her room and opened the door for her.

"I'll see you in the morning, right?"

"Of course"

"Good night then, Edmund."

"Good night, Anna."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you to everyone reading and those who take the time to review! I don't think this story is going to be too long after this.:(**

* * *

Chapter 12

The morning sunlight lit up the room through the opening of the curtains. Anna woke up and looked around, slightly confused, then remembered her trip here, what she had been told about Narnia. She slid out from under the sheets and headed towards the door. When she opened it, a door on the right opened to reveal Lucy's smiling face.

"Anna!" She gave Anna a quick hug.

"Good morning, Lucy." Anna smiled.

So Lucy was in the room on the right facing out the door, Anna made a note to herself in her head.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel great, Lucy, thanks to your healing cordial."

Lucy looked confused, then realized that Edmund must have told her.

"So you've talked to Edmund already." She said grinning.

Anna nodded.

"Well, welcome to Narnia, Anna!" Lucy seemed so excited. Anna realized that Lucy was dressed in a pale blue medieval looking dress.

"What are you wearing?"

"Oh, this is how we dress in Narnia" she said and did a quick twirl in her dress.

Anna looked a bit surprised but it looked good on Lucy, she thought.

"Why don't you change into one too? You can surprise Edmund!"

"Oh I don't know, I don't think I'm going to look any close to how nice you look in it." After all, Anna was half Japanese, and she didn't think she could pull off the medieval look.

"Just try it!" Lucy said as if she read Anna's mind.

She pushed Anna back into her room and asked a maid to bring them a few dresses.

The maid came back with 3 dresses: burgundy, deep green, and navy.

Lucy held them up to her and they both decided on the green one. She helped Anna change into her dress and surprisingly they turned out to be quite comfortable. She didn't mind the length of the dress since it reminded her of long dresses she wore at concerts.

"Anna, we were definitely right about choosing green! You look beautiful!"

Anna blushed in embarrassment.

"Thanks, I didn't know these were this comfortable."

Lucy grinned.

"Come on let's go to breakfast and show Ed!"

So they headed down to the dining hall which surprised Anna with the huge room, long table, and Edmund sitting at the end of it in Narnian clothing.

He stood up as they approached.

"Good morning, how are you feeling, Anna?"

"Never better" she smiled as he took a look at her dress.

"I know it probably doesn't look right on me but I like it."

Edmund laughed. It looked perfect on her although he didn't tell her. Lucy saw how Edmund was watching Anna and could tell that he thought she looked nice.

"So did you find out why we were brought here?" Lucy asked. "And why is it so lonely here?"

"I guess since we left Cair Paravel, not many felt the need to stay here. I saw a lot of light down in the town so they must be living in each of their houses."

Anna sat listening to the two talk while eating some breakfast that were brought in for them.

"So there isn't anything for us to do this time?"

"I guess not."

"Do you think Aslan brought us here so Anna could get better?" Lucy whispered.

Edmund mumbled a "maybe" and went back to eating.

After they finished eating, Anna was given a tour of the castle. It was so huge she could barely memorize the rooms they showed her. She did memorize that the library was downstairs because she wanted to visit it later for it seemed like it held a lot of interesting books.

"How about we have lunch outside, and I can teach you how to use a bow and arrow!" Lucy said. She seemed so happy to be here in Narnia.

"Just to let you know I'm bad at every sport possible so I'm pretty sure I'm not going to be of any good."

"Oh that's okay, we're just doing it for fun!"

Edmund was also happy, to be back in Narnia of course, but also to see Anna carefree of her sickness.

Anna, as she had thought, had a hard time just holding up the bow right. She could barely aim at the bullseye set out in the field.

"Here just copy my movements, okay?" Lucy showed her how to pull back the arrow.

Anna did as told.

"Aim your arrow and release!" Lucy hit the middle of her target.

Anna tried to do the same but the arrow fell before reaching the target.

"I'm hopeless!" She laughed.

"You'll get the hang of it!" Lucy said as she shot another arrow.

Anna tried pulling her arrow back again only to feel hands placed on hers from behind.

"Just pull back straight and don't think about anything else."

She tried to focus on the target instead of Edmund who was standing right behind her and pulling the arrow with her.

"You ready?"

Anna nodded, and they released the arrow which missed the bullseye but managed to hit the target.

"Yes!" Anna jumped in excitement as the arrow hit, almost knocking Edmund over.

"Sorry," she giggled.

"You better be." Edmund playfully punched her arm.

"Hey! Don't punch me!" She laughed.

Edmund started to run away so Anna chased him, and Lucy soon joined in.

"Caught you!" Lucy yelled after a while, holding on to Edmund's arm.

"Finally," he replied sarcastically.

The three of them laughed happily and started gathering their things to head back.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: **Sorry it took a while to update for those kind readers that have been reading from the start. I will have to try to do a better job of updating next time.**

* * *

Chapter 13

After dinner, or more like a feast to Anna, they all headed to their own rooms. Although Anna liked the Narnian dress, she wanted to wear the sweatshirts she had been wearing from home. She changed into them and decided to go to the library which was the only place she could go without getting lost.

Meanwhile, Lucy walked out into a balcony and breathed in the fresh air. She closed her eyes and tried to remember all the things she had experienced in Narnia. There were many hard times but there were also so many good memories. She missed those times dearly, wishing she could have come here with her other siblings, Susan and Peter. It felt unfair to them to have been brought back to Narnia at this age when they weren't.

She looked up at the clear sky with bright stars.

"Oh Aslan, thank you for calling us back to Narnia, but why now?"

"What is our purpose here?"

Lucy thought she heard a roar from far, far away.

"I guess we're to find that out ourselves."

She sighed, then smiled to herself. She knew somehow that Aslan was looking over them.

Edmund laid facing the ceiling on his bed. He hadn't thought about Narnia in a long time and being suddenly brought back was somewhat overwhelming. He stared at the ceiling, memories from Narnia coming back to him. What was it that they were to accomplish this time? So many thoughts invaded his mind and he felt like there was no way he was sleeping tonight.

How could I have slept so easily yesterday?

He laughed to himself. He guessed he hadn't really thought deeply about coming here last night. All he had in mind was worry for Anna's sickness and that disappeared with a drop of Lucy's healing cordial.

Having convinced himself that he would not be falling asleep anytime soon, he headed to the library, downstairs. He grabbed a blanket on the way for he'd probably just fall asleep there. As he reached the library and opened the door, he noticed the back of a black haired head peeking out from a sofa.

He walked over to find Anna sitting sideways with a book open on her lap. She didn't open her eyes or move at the sound of Edmund's footsteps. He gently covered her in the blanket he had brought, after taking the book and placing it on the table. He smiled at the sight of her sleeping. He encountered her sleeping way too often, he thought.

He sat down, or more like laid down on the long couch opposite Anna, and took a look at the book she had been reading. It was a book on Narnian history. He felt a knot form in his stomach. He read where the book had been opened and realized that she had read past the Golden Age.

Did she read about his betrayal?

What did she think of it?

Being in such deep thoughts must have caused him to fall asleep. The next thing he knew, he was on the couch with a blanket around him and Anna looking at him worriedly.

"Did I fall asleep here?" Sweat was running down the side of his face.

"Yeah, but are you okay? Bad dream?"

"I guess," he trailed off.

Then he realized what she had been reading before she and he fell asleep.

"Did you read about what happened when we first came to Narnia?"

"The White Witch?"

He cringed at the name but nodded.

"Yes I read about it."

There was a moment of silence between them.

"What did you think of it?"

"Is this all true?"

Edmund nodded.

"It must have been scary to go through something like that, all four of you."

"Yea, it was." He wanted to know what she thought of him, but he couldn't get the courage to ask her.

"I can't even begin to imagine what that would feel like. You really are the big heroes of Narnia."

"But what did you think of me?" He blurted out, not being able to wait any longer.

"Of you?" Anna cocked her head sideways.

"You did read about, well, the Turkish delight part, right?" He said vaguely, not wanting to say the word 'betrayal'.

"I did."

"What do you think of me now? Now that you know about that."

Anna stared back, bewildered by Edmund's sudden questions.

"What do you mean?"

"I betrayed my family. That's not something people are proud of." He said a little too harshly.

Anna watched him carefully as he avoided eye contact.

"It doesn't change how I see you now." She started quietly.

Edmund looked back at her.

"Anyone could have made the same mistake if they were put in that position."

"But you learned from it, right, King Edmund the Just?" She smiled.

He could feel himself slightly blushing.

"I know that the past is a part of you and you can't change that, but that doesn't define who you are."

"Maybe not even the present defines who you are."

"The present is exactly who you are at that moment, Anna."

"Maybe not."

Edmund furrowed his eyebrows, confused about what she was saying. It was usually him that confused others in conversations and this was new to him. Not being able to see where the conversation was leading intimidated him.

"I see you're confused, King Edmund." Anna let out a soft laugh.

"Stop calling me that."

"Fine, Edmund." She smiled, enjoying having control over this conversation.

"But I think I need to get some sleep."

She was doing the same thing she did when they first talked to each other. She was leaving him wondering what it was that she meant and it annoyed him.

"Answer one last question before you go to bed." Edmund said as Anna already stood up to leave.

"What?"

"How do you stay so strong?"

"I'm not. I think I should be the one asking you that question." She smiled and opened the door.

"Good night, Edmund."

She left before he could say anything else.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is a bit short. I'm procrastinating writing this story because I don't want to end it. Haha.**

* * *

Chapter 14

Edmund woke up in his room and wondered about the conversation he had had with Anna last night.

"Maybe not even the present defines who you are."

He couldn't quite figure out what Anna was actually thinking. It was as if who she really was on the inside was hidden, away from people, away from Edmund.

He opened the door to go out of his room and walked into Anna who had just come out of her own room.

"Good morning!"

Anna seemed to be in a good mood, which wasn't too rare, especially since coming to Narnia.

"Good morning. Anna, can I talk to you?"

She looked at him with her head slightly tilted.

"About what you were saying last night."

Anna nodded, remembering their conversation.

"What did you mean by-"

"I think I was-"

They started talking at the same time and stopped mid-sentence, sharing a laugh.

"Go ahead" Edmund gestured.

"I think I might have been wrong."

"Maybe the past and the present does define you."

"But maybe we're not just one thing. And some of the things that define us aren't always what we like."

Edmund nodded.

"Maybe so."

He understood and agreed this time, but he was a little disappointed that he may never find out what she had meant last night.

During breakfast, Lucy talked about hearing Aslan last night and wanting to go looking for him. Edmund wasn't exactly sure about the idea.

"We really don't know what's out there in the woods, Lu."

"But Narnia is in peace, everyone is living peacefully in their homes. The woods are unlikely to be dangerous."

"I'm not sure, we haven't really explored the woods yet."

"Well I'll take my bow and arrow. You can take your sword. Anna can take my dagger."

Edmund frowned. He wasn't quite happy about the idea but he knew Lucy would not change her mind. Especially when it came to Aslan.

"Fine, but can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"Anna doesn't know how to use a dagger."

"No one taught me how to use it! Besides she won't even need it."

Lucy smiled at Anna wanting her approval.

"Well, we did end up in the woods when we first came here and if I remember correctly, there wasn't an animal in sight."

Edmund scowled at Anna for being so careless.

She returned the gesture with a 'I don't know what you're so worried about' smile.

So after they finished breakfast, Lucy ran to get her bow and arrow, handed Anna her dagger, and pulled her outside before Edmund could change his mind. The two ran out into the woods with Edmund walking behind them, not as eager to go look in the woods.

The woods were beautiful. Tall trees kept the hotness of the sun blocked except for the thin rays of light that beamed through the leaves. The breeze was nor too hot or cold against their faces and carried the smell of nature to them.

Anna looked up at the sky and smiled. She felt like she could just stand there, enjoying the scenery forever. It reminded her of a dream she once had.

Lucy glanced at her and Anna noticed being watched. They looked at each other and smiled, enjoying the beautiful nature of Narnia.

"Come on!"

Lucy and Anna ran farther into the woods.

Although Edmund was still a little nervous about being out in the woods, seeing the serene trees and how happy the two girls were, he couldn't help but smile to himself.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The two had been running for a while and Anna was falling behind Lucy, when suddenly everything except for the leaves fell silent.

"Lucy?"

Anna couldn't hear her footsteps. She ran toward the way Lucy had been running. When she finally saw Lucy, she saw that she wasn't alone and stopped a few feet away from her. She squinted her eyes to see who or what Lucy was with. It seemed like a... lion. Anna stepped back surprised and scared but then remembered Lucy telling her about Aslan. Yet still she couldn't get the courage to walk over to them. She watched them talk, unable to hear the conversation, except for the occasional laughter of Lucy's.

Then the two of them turned toward Anna and Lucy walked to her.

"Anna, Aslan would like to talk to you." Lucy said smiling.

Anna looked up at the lion and he looked like he was nodding and smiling. Her fear for him disappeared and she walked up to him.

Edmund finally caught up with Lucy and saw that Anna was talking to Aslan so he decided to walk towards them when Lucy stopped him.

He gave his sister a look of annoyance and confusion.

"Aslan asked to talk to her alone. You'll get your turn next."

Edmund understood that Aslan was talking to each of them in order. He waited his turn with Lucy who seemed have already talked to Aslan for she was smiling even bigger than before.

After a while Anna walked back towards them and gestured for Edmund to go talk to Aslan.

He walked carefully to Aslan, not having been in Narnia for quite a while made him nervous.

"Edmund" Aslan spoke gently.

He relaxed at the sound of Aslan's voice and smiled back. They talked about what had happened in Narnia since the last time they were here and then Aslan asked Edmund if there was something he wanted to say.

"We are going back to our homes again, right?"

Aslan nodded.

"Does Anna get to stay healthy or is that just in Narnia?"

"I think you know the answer and so does Anna."

Edmund looked down in disappointment.

"She has a choice and I have told her to think carefully, but I think she has already made her decision."

Edmund looked up at Aslan.

"She's a stubborn one, isn't she. Stubborn and determined. A little like you, Edmund."

He smiled warmly to Edmund and looked over to the to girls. Edmund returned his smile and walked back to Anna and Lucy.

Lucy said her last goodbye to Aslan and gave him a hug. When she walked back to the others, she turned and waved. Anna and Edmund also waved to Aslan as he let out a roar and walked deeper into the woods.

They all watched until he disappeared and no trace of him could be seen.

They all shared a glance and a smile, and walked back to the castle. The walk back was just as beautiful with the sun setting and the leaves colored with a warm red sunlight.

Edmund looked at Anna wondering what she had talked about with Aslan. She looked as careless as she did this morning but the light of the sunset on her face seemed to show a small amount of sorrow. He hoped he had only imagined it, but if she were anything like Edmund, as Aslan had said, she was probably not one to show her weakness in front of others easily.

* * *

 **A/N: This Chapter is short and very vague, but I didn't want to ruin anybody's image of Aslan. I also wanted readers to sort of imagine it think about what the conversation was about and what you would have wanted to hear if you were in this position. Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This chapter is a little longer than the recent chapters, so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 16

That night at dinner, Anna was quiet and seemed to be in deep thought. Edmund watched her walk out of the room when they finished eating.

"What do you think Aslan told her?" Lucy asked.

"Not sure"

Edmund hadn't shared his conversation with Aslan about Anna to Lucy. He wondered if he was right to feel a little happy to have been told that they were alike. He had a feeling that it was not exactly a good thing. Remembering the conversation with Aslan, he walked back to his room to do a little thinking.

Anna tossed and turned in her bed but she could tell she wouldn't be falling asleep anytime soon tonight. She thought about going to the library and reading to get her mind off of what Aslan had spoken to her about, but from the sound of the way he spoke, she needed to decide soon, and probably soon was tonight. She decided to just walk around the castle, not caring whether she got lost or not.

Not too long before she started strolling, she found a beautiful balcony one floor above her room. It was quite big and you could see that the stars were shining brightly in the dark sky.

This may be the first time she had seen the stars of Narnia and she felt like it may also be her last, so she tried to memorize the beauty of it.

As she stared up at the stars, she felt a tear roll down her cheek. She was confused, because she felt happy yet sad at the same time, and she didn't know which was stronger. After staying there for a while and her tears dried, for some reason, she felt the need to go to the library. She didn't exactly want to be seen crying so she headed downstairs quietly.

Meanwhile, Edmund laid on his bed as usual, thinking. Like always when he had many thoughts on his mind, he felt like he would not be sleeping today. He tried to comprehend what Aslan had meant.

Apparently Anna would not be able to stay healthy when they leave Narnia but what was the choice she had? Was there some way to keep her health? Was she to choose whether or not she goes home? If so, what was her decision?

He didn't want to see Anna get sick again and thought that if she wanted to stay in Narnia, he would stay with her. But would she want him to stay with her? They've become very close friends and sometimes Edmund felt like he liked her as more than just a friend, but what did she think?

He couldn't stop thinking of all the possible choices and outcomes. He had to do something to get his mind off of it. He decided it was fastest to just ask Anna about what her conversation with Aslan had been about, so he opened his door to the hallway and knocked on her door.

There was no answer. He tried again. Still no answer.

Then, he remembered his encounter with her at the library and decided to check there. As he walked down the stairs, he thought about how he could ask her and the possible responses. At one point, it crossed his mind that she would not be pleased with his nosiness and thought about not going, but his curiosity kept him going.

When he reached the library, he let out a long breath before walking through the heavy doors. As he had expected, there was a black haired girl seated at the same couch as last time. Unlike last time, she was awake and she turned around to look at him and smiled.

"Can't sleep?" He called out.

"Yeah, you too?"

As he walked closer, he could see that Anna's eyes were a little red.

"If you don't mind me asking, why were you crying?"

"How do you know I was crying?" She tried to pretend she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Well, your eyes sort of gave it away." He said with a soft smile.

Anna hid her face with a cushion that was on the couch.

Smiling at the sight, Edmund sat down on the other couch facing her.

"It's weird," she spoke, "because I didn't want anyone to see me crying, but yet, I felt like I wanted to come down here."

"Well, it's probably not what you would like, but sometimes it's okay to cry in front of people, you know."

"But crying doesn't do anything to help any situation and it only just makes the other person feel sorry and awkward."

A short silence fell between them.

"I wouldn't mind if you cried in front of me."

"That's because you're weird." Anna said with a glare.

Edmund laughed at this.

"You think I'm weird? Then you're as weird as I am, if not more."

Anna once again gave him a glare but this time slightly smiling. She stood up from her couch and walked around the room.

"So you think I'm weird?" Anna said trying to change the subject.

Edmund laughed and nodded.

"Well, I don't think you know how weird I really am."

"Really," he replied challengingly.

"Sometimes at night, my mind goes into this really bizarre thinking mode." She started.

"I wonder what I am in this world. A person in a world full of people. A human being in this world filled with so many living creatures."

Edmund watched her walk around, very interested in what she had to say.

"I mean humans are just one of the many animals that live on Earth. What does it mean to work? The society is just one small part of the world. What is it that we are to do to live a meaningful life?"

Seeing Edmund ponder at this question, Anna laughed at him.

"I told you I was weird." She said giggling.

"Weird," he replied, "really weird."

"Yeah I know right, and these thoughts just hit me like right when I get ready to go to bed, and I can't go to sleep."

"Wow."

"But honestly, don't you ever wonder what the world is and what life is? I mean here we are in a world that I never knew existed. What else is out there that we don't know about?"

"True," he said enjoying this conversation, "you know what?"

"What?"

"I was really surprised at how well you took suddenly coming to Narnia."

"Yeah?"

"But after hearing all these things you think about, I guess it's not so surprising."

Anna sat on a stool by a wall full of books, and looked at Edmund.

"If I weren't weird like this, I probably wouldn't have believed you when you told me about Narnia."

"Yea, I'm glad you were weird." He gave her a sly smile.

"Same back to you." She replied with a smile.

She sat in her stool and looked up at the ceiling, recalling all the things that's happened in Narnia.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Very sorry for the long wait for those of you taking the time to read this. And for the short chapter. I will try to update sooner next time so if you're still reading this, stay with me until the end! :)**

Chapter 17

Anna and Edmund continued talking and kept each other company. They didn't say so, but they were both glad for they were not sleepy at all.

"There's something you ought to know, Anna."

"What's that?"

"I might not be the person you want to hear it from, but you don't always have to stay so strong."

"I'm not strong."

He looked up at her at her reply.

"If I were strong, I would have stopped pretending to be strong a long time ago."

This surprised Edmund, because in his eyes she was the girl that was so confident and sure of herself.

"I know it's probably stupid, but I pretend to not feel sad or weak."

Edmund nodded, listening quietly.

She walked toward him and sat down on the other end of the long couch in which he sat in.

"Sometimes, I'm good enough at pretending that I even fool myself."

He stayed quiet.

Here she was, admitting that although she walked confidently, she felt that she wasn't strong, and he didn't realize it. Of course she would not have showed her weakness, as Aslan had said, she was quite like him. And he would not dare show how he doubted himself in front of anyone.

He felt powerless and stupid for not being able to notice. She was broken inside but all he saw was the happy smile she put on everyday. Her sorrow was hidden just like her illness: never talked about, never shown, invisible.

"You know, I think I'd make a fair actress, hiding my feelings and my sickness." She joked.

Edmund looked at her with a serious face.

She gave him a look saying 'why are you looking at me like that?'

"I know showing your weakness takes courage, but not doing so doesn't mean you're not strong either. In fact, I think you've stayed strong for too long, and just forgot how to be weak."

Anna stared at her hands, not wanting Edmund to see her face. He was right. It was scary to let others see her weakness so she never did. But here he was, stating exactly what it was that she was experiencing and that annoyed her. She liked to be strong in front of people. She didn't want people to see this weak Anna.

She must have stayed silent for a bit too long for Edmund got up from his end of the couch to come sit right beside her, and looked into her face worriedly.

"You're not sleeping, are you?" He joked.

She punched his arm, but was thankful that he could joke to keep the air from getting too heavy.

"I don't want you to pretend in front of me."

Anna turned to look at him, and was surprised at how close they were.

"You don't have to act strong."

She wanted him to stop. She didn't want to show her real self, but he was making it hard for her to keep from crying.

He reached for her hand and held it gently.

"It's okay. I will still see you as the strong, confident Anna I first met at the cafe."

"And I won't tell anyone" he added, smiling.

She laughed, but tears fell down as she looked down at their hands joined together. Although she didn't want to be crying, she couldn't stop.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I'm sorry for the short chapters these days but I hope you enjoy reading it!**

Chapter 18

The next morning, Edmund and Anna were asleep leaning on to each other's shoulders in the library. They had been up late so they couldn't wake up early enough not to be seen by Lucy, who had come looking for them after not seeing them at breakfast.

"Anna? Ed?"

"Lucy!" They both sat up, shifting away from each other.

"Did you two have some private meeting last night?" Lucy giggled as she said this.

"Oh, no, we were just..." They started at the same time.

Lucy laughed again, finding this situation funny.

"We were just talking, that's all." Edmund finally said.

Lucy nodded smiling, not believing her brother.

"Do you think there's still some breakfast left for us?" Anna spoke up.

"Yeah, I think so." Lucy answered, watching Anna get up from the couch.

"Well I'm going to go change and then I'll go down to get breakfast." Anna said as she walked out of the library.

"Okay!" Lucy said cheerfully and waited until Anna walked out to speak to Edmund.

"So, what did I miss?"

"Nothing!"

"You didn't ask her what Aslan spoke to her about?"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I don't think I needed to."

"What do you mean?"

"We're going back. Soon."

"And that's bad? We've already been without Narnia for quite a while, this time we know what we'll miss."

"That's not the point. We weren't supposed to come back. We only did so because Anna needed Narnia."

"And now we go back because she's well again?"

"I don't think so. I don't think she's going to stay this way if we go back."

"If we go back? You say it as if we have a choice whether to go back or not."

"Yea, I'm not sure but I feel like there may be a way."

"Edmund! You're not thinking of staying in Narnia forever, are you?"

"What about Susan and Peter? Mum and Dad?" Lucy kept speaking.

Edmund stared at her, slightly surprised that Lucy, of all people, wouldn't stay in Narnia forever if she had the chance.

"It's the only way to keep her feeling better, but I think she's already made up her mind."

He hoped Anna wasn't just trying to be strong, or thinking of Lucy and Edmund, instead of herself.

Meanwhile, Anna was in her room changing. She thought about what Edmund had said to her last night.

'You don't always have to stay so strong'

Was she strong, though? She pretended to be but she also felt powerless. Especially when it came to her illness.

She wasn't quite sure Edmund knew who she really was. Then yet again, that was probably because she never showed her real feelings to anyone.

She had already made up her mind and nothing anyone could say would change her decision. But it did make her feel better to know that someone actually saw how she tried to stay strong when she really didn't feel it.

When she went down for breakfast, Edmund was already there, and so was Lucy.

"So what should we do today?" Lucy asked, trying to sound as carefree as possible.

"How about archery?" Anna replied.

"Sounds good, let's see if you've gotten any better." Lucy giggled.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

They finished their breakfast and headed out into an open field where the targets were already ready for them.

"Let me practice first before playing against you, Lucy." Anna said fiddling with her bow and arrow.

Edmund watched her and laughed.

"You could help, you know?" Anna glared.

"I could, but I'm enjoying myself watching you have a hard time with it." Edmund teased before stepping forward to help her.

Lucy was already shooting arrows and hitting the bullseye every single time.

"Anna, I don't think there's anyway you can beat me."

"Oh normally no, but how about you hit the eye 5 times in a row from all the way back there or I hit the bullseye once in 5 tries from here?"

"Sounds good to me," she smiled.

Anna practiced a few times, once missing the bullseye by a centimeter. She smiled to herself.

"Hey no practicing for you Lucy!" She called out.

Edmund watched them both from on a relatively big rock.

"Come on Anna, let's start!" Lucy yelled from afar.

"Okay, Rock Paper Scissors for who goes first!"

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

Edmund looked at both their hands to see Anna winning with scissors.

"Okay, you go first Anna!" Lucy called out.

"Okay!"

Anna let out a breath and tried to relax. She pulled the arrow and released. It hit the target but not quite close enough to the center.

"My turn!"

Lucy hit the bullseye with ease.

"Come on Anna!" Edmund cheered.

"Hey, you're my brother!"

Anna laughed at this.

They kept playing until it was their last turn. Lucy hadn't missed yet, and Anna hadn't hit the bullseye yet.

"Okay this is our last turn!" Lucy called out.

Anna concentrated on the target and let the arrow go.

"Oh, bullseye!" Anna jumped in excitement.

Now it was Lucy's turn, when she was about to shoot a bee came toward her and she accidentally shot with her eyes closed.

"Ah you missed!" Anna exclaimed.

"Wait there was a bee, I swear!"

"Don't be a bad sport, Lu!" Edmund called out laughing.

"You saw it, Ed!" She yelled and started running towards him, playfully.

This started the usual chase and Anna followed them into the woods after placing the bow and arrow on the ground carefully. In doing so, she fell behind the others and was alone in the woods. She wasn't scared or worried because she could hear Lucy and Edmund's voices not too far away.

She came to a stop in the woods when she came to an opening which looked a little familiar.

She heard footsteps from behind and turned to see Lucy with Edmund.

"Did you find something, Anna?" Lucy asked.

"Doesn't this place look a little familiar to you?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure." Edmund replied.

"Wait, is that a door?" Anna stepped forward.

Lucy and Edmund exchanged glances before yelling "Stop!"

Anna turned around in confusion.

"What?"

"I think that's our way back. Back to the normal world."

Anna nodded, understanding what that meant. She would not be coming back anymore.

"I think it's about time we went home though, don't you?"

Edmund looked at her worriedly.

"Well," Lucy started, but did not finish the sentence.

"Come on!" Anna reached for the door only to be pulled back by the arm, which made her spin facing back at Edmund.

"Anna, are you sure?"

"Yes, I want to go home." Anna smiled and with that she pulled the door open.

The three of them were back in Anna's house. Anna could feel the familiar sickness coming back inside her, so she headed to her bedroom before it got worse.

She was back to being sick again and she might have felt worse having felt the normal healthiness for a while, but she smiled to herself, having enjoyed the short stay at Narnia.

Lucy and Edmund waited in the living room, playing UNO.

After a while, Anna walked into the living room, drinking a cup of water, and sat down on the couch beside Lucy.

"Did all of that really happen or did I just dream that?"

"If you're talking about Narnia, then it happened." Lucy answered.

"Well, that was a nice getaway." Anna said nonchalantly.

"Can I play too?"

"Sure," Edmund said as he shuffled the cards and handed them out.

After a game or two, Anna's mom came back from work and Edmund and Lucy decided to leave.

"I'll see you two soon again!" Anna called.

"Yeah, take care," Edmund said patting her head.

Lucy watched them smilingly, and also called out, "get well soon!"

The door closed and the two headed home.

"Why do you think Anna wanted to come home, Ed?"

"I'm not sure, but maybe she doesn't hate her life so much."

"Maybe she just needed to get away from her illness, just for a little while."

Lucy nodded in agreement.

Edmund realized that that was what she had always wished for. She didn't want a miracle to cure her. She only needed one thing.

Something to remind her of what it was she was fighting for and why she was fighting for it.

And to believe.

 **A/N: Thanks to those of you who read this whole story or maybe just the ending. Which ever way I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was my escape from my sickness like Anna escaped to Narnia. I hope it somehow inspired you or made you feel something about life, health, or anything else. Thank you so much again for reading!**


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue

She was smiling.

But you could also see

the tears running down her cheeks.

She was trying to enjoy the freedom,

knowing she would have to leave it soon.

How cruel it was for her

to experience freedom and have it taken away again.

But she thought differently.

She knew that if she had experienced it,

she would know what she was working for.

That was why she had made the choice

to live her life and build her own freedom.

Because even if she couldn't see the light

at the end of this dark tunnel she was in,

she already knew what the light

would look like.


End file.
